


咬痕

by Tekelili



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekelili/pseuds/Tekelili





	

青年喜欢那男人的脖颈。

精灵特有的、修长、洁白的脖颈，更多时候是被掩藏在一层水色的头发之下，他只能在对方偶尔的一俯身一低头的间隙里飞快地投去那么一瞥，那里看上去光滑诱人，仿佛一枚水润鲜嫩的浆果，令人不禁想轻轻啃咬，继而细细品尝。

这很危险，他警告自己，一种危险的、绝非可以言说的渴求。但即便理性上如何强调、如何纠正这份不合理，他的视线仍然会不经意间掠过男人的项颈，掠过那块露在锁子甲外面、轻轻掩在碎发之下的洁白皮肤。有那么几次奥尔什方注意到了他的视线，笑盈盈地问他是否需要什么帮助，蓝宝石般的眸子里是全然的关切。

而他只能沉默着摇头。

直到他们真正确立关系为止，他就已经幻想过很多次类似那样的场景，但没有一种是和现实完全一样的。在他的想象里，奥尔什方大多和他平时一样热情奔放，而实际上，他的表现要来得更加耐心而细腻。当奥拉触摸精灵男人的皮肤、吻过他的小腹、手指逐渐下滑触碰进那最隐秘的地方的时候，他总是循循善诱地教导青年如何找到那个最敏感的地方。而当他确实这么做了的时候，男人便会发出欢愉似的微喘，仿佛褒奖听话的孩子一样主动用双腿缠绕上他的腰身，而这一切都不过是为了邀请他更好地占有他的全部。

仅凭这一点他便感到无可呼吸，迫不及待想要将眼前的男人啮咬撕碎、拆解入腹。

他几乎是用发狠似的力道咬上了男人的后颈，全然不顾对方下意识的惊叫，同时更加用力地挺入深处。奥尔什方一阵颤抖，修长的手指下床单皱成一团。男人嘶哑的声音祈求着肆意妄为的他不要留下太明显的痕迹，但显然对一个正处于兴头上的奥拉而言这还远远不够。

远远不够。

「抱歉，奥尔什方」

他小声说道，伏下身去亲吻那道鲜明的咬痕。


End file.
